


Up On Stage

by cxtradora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtradora/pseuds/cxtradora
Summary: Catra is the lead singer of her small towns hottest local band, The Horde. Adora was just a fan in the crowd.The two meet after a show one night, after Catra catches her eyes from onstage- from there a slow burning relationship forms.Will update with new chapters as often as possible.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Up On Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's chapter one of my fic "Up On Stage"  
> This story isn't finished, I'll aim to add chapters every couple days or so <3 either the same length as this one, or longer (:

"I really wanna hold you  
Do you have a boyfriend?"

The lead singer belted down the microphone, tilting the stand forwards and prancing around with it like a dance partner hanging over the edge of the stage.

"I wanna be your boyfriend!"

Adora stood captivated. The singer was a mess of hair, her nails black and pointed, a burgandy suit with an undone tie. She stared into her eyes, they where different colours. One hazel, the other an icy blue. Adora's heart began pounding out of her chest as the other woman closed one ever so quickly, winking at her. She saw her grin, flashing her teeth and running her tongue them as she did so, her canines strangely sharp.

"Aren't they amazing!" Glimmer grabbed Adora's arm, making her relax her muscles. She took her eyes off the stage and turned to her friend, nodding. "Y-yeah," she spoke loudly over the music, "they're good."

"Every time we talk  
It's about your boyfriend!"

She was practically screaming down the microphone now, the passion evident as she stomped around the stage. The other band members where feeling the music too, the bassist was another woman with dark blue hair, her eyes closed and her body moving rhythmically. The guitarist, a guy with a very noticable moustache, was dancing around with the singer. There was a large woman on the drums too, her muscles flexing down her arms as she hit them. Adora wished she was up there, too.

"I don't really wanna hear anymore about him  
Can you talk about anything besides your boyfriend  
Good god i don't wanna hear about your boyfriend!"

The song was drawing to an end, the girl on stages chest falling and rising as she regained her breath. "Thankyou!", She spoke down the microphone. Her voice was, unsurprisingly, gruff. Perhaps her singing voice had altered it, "I'm Catra, we have Mermista on the bass, Hawk on guitar and Scorpia on the drums. As always, we've been the Horde!" The band played their instruments frantically. Scorpia hit random cymbals, Hawk bashed random cords and Mermista played a speedy blues riff as a final goodbye.

"We'll be at the bar later if anyone wants to buy us a drink." She glanced again at Adora, grinning. "Oh. My. God. They totally just looked at me!" Glimmer squealed, a grin growing from ear to ear, her cheeks flushing red, "I wonder if they'd let us play at one of their shows!"

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself, Glim'", Bow said, chuckling, "Let's go see if we can meet them at the bar!" He was almost equally excited. Adora followed them tentatively, what if Catra was actually there? The distant looks where fine, but what was she supposed to do face to face?

The bar was crowded. Bow managed to push his way to the front, holding onto Glimmers hand whilst she pulled Adora through with her. Bow slapped the bar with his palms, "What're we having ladies?" He asked, ordering their drinks after they'd answered.

After two drinks, the crowds around them began to part, making a clear path from the stage doors to the bar. Adora turned around, seeing Catra leading her bandmates forwards. She gulped. Catra stood next to Adora, leant against the bar counter on her side. "It's you," she said, widening her mismatched eyes.

"It- it's me?" Adora stumbled, not quite daring to make eye contact. Catra giggled, "Oh c'mon. You where totally giving me the eyes earlier." She flicked her hand up and signalled the bar man, "So what're you buying me?" Catra flashed her grin expectedly at the other woman.

"What?" Adora was startled, had that been why Catra was staring at her earlier? For a drink?

"Relax! You're too easy." Catra replied, "We'll have two martinis."

Martinis? Adora wasn't sure she'd ever had a martini in her life. It sounded fancy, and it looked even fancier, sat in a tall cocktail glass with a slice of lemon floating around in it. Adora looked around for Glimmer and Bow, but she couldn't see them. They probably got swallowed up by the crowd.

"Um, thankyou," Adora muttered, "you didn't have to-"

"Aw," Catra grinned, "a pretty face like yours how could I not?" She put a finger of her left hand under Adora's chin and lifted up her face, the bar lights danced in her eyes. She could feel the tip of Catra's fingernail slightly poking at her skin. "What're you doing?" Adora laughed as she spoke, out of awkwardness. She was flattered, but she grabbed Catra by the wrist and pulled her hand back down.

"Oh are we holding hands now?" She asked, realising Adora hadn't loosened her grip after a few seconds. Adora exhaled harshly and let go, taking her drink up in it instead. "Cheers!" Catra shouted, holding her own drink above her head and announcing so the entire building could hear her. Adora looked at her hand, noticing two of her nails where cut down and smooth, though they where still painted black.

"Cheers!" Everyone around them shouted back. She held the glass to her lips, looking Adora in the eyes, and drank it in one. Adora did the same, though she had to stop herself from audibly choking afterwards.

"Wow." Catra raised her eyebrows. She was impressed the girl had followed her, even if her face was full of discontent. "I need to use the bathroom." Adora said, immediately turning to fight her way through the crowd of people trying to swallow them up.

She could feel acid rising in her stomach, not sure if it was the drink or the nerves making it do somersaults. Hoping Catra wasn't following her, she slammed into the bathroom door and swung it open. She hovered over the sink, the cool tiles she rested her hands on making her feel more content. Breathing heavily, she steadied herself. Just the nerves she thought. Glancing in the mirror she saw all of the stalls where taken, just as well. At least she didn't need to vomit.

Why did she feel like this? Catra was just a woman, she had gotten attention off of plenty of them before. None that she really liked back, though. Liked? Did Catra like her or did she just treat intimidation as a sport?

The stalls behind her opened, making her quickly fix her hair in the mirror to not seem out of place. The women that came out of them where friends, talking about some guy behind the bar and how attractive he was. Adora let out a relieved sigh when they shut the door behind them.

"Hey Blondie." A rough voice said from behind her. She hadn't even heard the door open, had she? Maybe she did, and was just too busy figuring out her next move to realise. Bow and Glimmer might've gone home by this point, and she didn't have a ride waiting on her either. It was a choice between facing Catra again or climbing out the bathroom window.

It was too late for that now, though. Judging by the voice alone. Adora didn't turn around, instead she kept staring into the mirror until Catra's body began to form behind her in it's reflection. "You alright?" She asked. Catra was painfully close to her now, her hot breath making Adora's hair's at the back of her neck stand up. Cold shivers shot down her spine. Adora nodded, "I just needed some space."

"Not a fan of crowds?" Catra asked. She grabbed Adora by the hips and span her around, now pushing her against the sink units, face to face. "S-something like that." Adora stuttered, unable to formulate a response when she could feel Catra breathing so close to her face.

Part of her wanted to kick Catra in the shins and run out the door before she could chase her, yet the other wanted Catra to grab a fist of her hair and push her tongue down her throat. Instead she just stood still, her body stiff, her blue eyes locked into Catra's heterochromatic ones.

"Am I making you nervous?" Catra asked. She already knew the answer, she could feel the tenseness in Adora's muscles and the poor girl had barely blinked in the past few minutes. She loosened her grip on her hips.

"Why would you make me nervous?" Adora chuckled, feeling more at ease without Catra's fingers digging into her. She could see a slight flicker of disappointment in Catra's face as she said it, the other woman folding her arms in distaste. "I just tend to have that affect on most people." Catra tutted.

"Most people?", Adora raised one eyebrow, "you do this often?"

"Do what?" Catra grinned with one side of her mouth. She couldn't decide if she liked the attitude being handed back to her or not.

"Harass strangers in bathrooms," Adora started, "I'm-"

Suddenly the door opened again. Catra turned around so she could see who it was, "Scorpia get out!" She spat.

"I need to pee!" The drummer argued, crossing her legs.

"Well then use the men's, we're busy!" She stomped over to the larger woman and ushered her out the door, closing it behind her, "why don't these things lock?" She added, under her breath. Adora wasn't sure if she heard her right.

"Well that was mean!" The blonde laughed. She was taken aback. "Mean?" Catra asked.

In the blink of an eye she was infront of her again. She leaned forward, taking her hand and pushing hair away from Adora's ear, "Darling, you haven't seen mean." She whispered. The chill in Adora's spine came back, her body tensing up. She reached up quickly, trying to take her by the wrist again, but Catra was too fast. She retaliated, grabbing both of Adora's wrists in her hands and holding them infront of her face.

"Let go of me!" Adora squealed, trying to wriggle her arms free. They remained tightly in place as Catra hardened her grip. "Do you really want me to do that?" She whispered.

"I don't even know who you are!" Adora replied. She had stopped shaking her wrists now, but her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to regain her breath. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead, wasn't the room cool a few minutes ago?

"Maybe you should introduce yourself then." Catra demanded, winking at her with her blue eye. She loosened her grip slightly.

"My name's Adora." She let out between deep, hot breaths.

"Hey Adora, I'm Catra. That's a pretty name." Her voice was low, and rhythmic. It seemed to vibrate off the walls and strike Adora's entire body, sending warm feelings to ever corner of her. She let go of her wrists and pushed herself towards more, until their noses where millimeters away from touching.

Catra opened her mouth slightly, flashing her teeth. Adora imagined what they'd feel like nibbling on her neck, but immediately shook the thought from her head. What was she doing?

"Are we properly introduced now?" Catra whispered, her words dancing straight into Adora's lips. Adora went to answer, she went to say yes, but was cut off.

Catra's lips where almost as smooth as her voice, like running your mouth across a blanket of silk. But it didnt last long, her kisses got harder and faster, she pushed herself closer to Adora, making her back throb as it rested against the marble counter. Catras hands trailed up her body, resting at her face and cupping her jaw. Adora couldn't help herself as she wrapped her own around Catra's back and pulled her inward, letting them run through her hair.

Suddenly, Catra pulled away.

"Maybe we should get out of here," she panted, "since you don't like crowds and everything."

Adora's heart was almost pounding out of chest, she could feel it hitting her ribcage with every laboured breath she took. She could barely breathe at the thought of leaving this bathroom with Catra, if kissing her could have her so dumbfounded.

"What about my friends?" Adora asked, swallowing hard after the sentence. She was looking for excuses now, Bow and Glimmer where capable of looking after themselves.

"What?", Catra growled, "Do you want them to join as well?"

"What the f-" Adora began to retaliate, to be cut off by Catra's boastful laughter filling the spaces around them. It was loud, but still deep and almost monotone.

"I'm joking, princess," She said, "let's go." Catra nodded towards the bathroom door. Adora stood, pondered the nickname, and then began following her outside the room. Princess? How bizarre.

Catra took Adora by the hand and steered her away from the crowd, "We can go out the back, it's easier," she said, heading towards the empty, dark of the pub. Adora's heart had picked up it's pace again, what if there wasn't even another exit? What if Catra was just playing with her again? She thought she saw a mess of pink hair in the crowd.

They where outside now, using an old fire exit to escape. "Band only doors." Catra said, grinning. She was proud of her evasion tactics. Unlike Adora, she didn't think about where her friends where at that moment.

"Oh wow," Adora began, "I almost feel important." She lent against the exit while Catra fumbled with her phone, making intermittent aggravated sounds as she did so. "Let's walk it, it'll only take ten minutes," Catra said, sliding her phone back into her pocket. She couldn't find a ride.

"It's freezing!" Adora groaned, stepping away from the exit door and wrapping her palms around her arms. It'd be too cliche to offer her her tux, Catra thought, although she did consider it. "You're fine, c'mon." Catra held out her hand but pulled it away as Adora starting walking towards her. 

"Soooo... where do you live?" Adora asked as they walked, trying to break the icy silence as they stepped in unison down the sidewalk. "In an apartment," Catra laughed. Adora punched her arm playfully and sighed.

"Okay! Okay," Catra giggled, "Etheria Towers."

Etheria Towers was a huge apartment building near the centre of town. It was nice, the type of building with a white tile reception area and potted plants at either side of the main entrance. Though, it wasn't the nicest place, it was decent for the rental price. 

"Oh, by the way," Catra said, pushing floor 3 on the elevator, "My roommate might still be awake."

"Roommate?" Adora asked. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that Catra didn't live alone, though it was obvious after some pondering; being in a band the size of Catra's probably didn't pave the way to a single bed apartment, even here. "Yeah," the elevator dinged open, "She's a little... eccentric."

As the doors opened, a long hallway stood before them. The floor was white tile, the walls painted a still-clean cream. Seemingly random oil paintings hung off the walls, one depicting a shipwreck, another a dandelion, in basic wooden frames. 

"Just in here," Catra directed, unlocking her apartment door. Her place was clean, though there was some clutter littered around the kitchen island, what looked like the contents of a home DIY kit. Catra walked over and took a screwdriver in her hand, "For fuck's sake," she mumbled, inhaling as she did so. 

"Entrapta!" Catra shouted, walking towards an ajar door on the left. She pushed it open, stuck her head inside then reemerged. "I'm in your room!" A voice shouted from across the kitchen. Adora stood awkwardly by the entrance. 

"Come in then," Catra said, quite harshly. She walked over to the other door and pushed the handle down, "Entrapta, what the hell are you doing?!"

Curiosity got the better of Adora, and rather than standing in the kitchen, she walked over to the room with Catra. A television set was sat face-down on the double bed, the back of it removed, tools and wires scattered around, circuit boards poking out from the plastic. "Who's your friend?" The girl said, she had long purple hair in two pony-tails. She reminded Adora of her friend Glimmer, ever-so slightly. "I'm Ado-" 

"I asked what the hell are you doing?" Catra cut her off.

"Well, you see," She started, "I wanted to watch a movie, but your TV short circuited-"

"You do know you have your own TV!" Catra spat harshly, balling her fists. Entrapta still sat on the bed, smiling. "Well, mines not half as big!" She argued, "I can put it back together, if you give me five minutes."

Catra hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. She turned around, "Get out," she whispered to Adora, ushering her out the door and slamming it shut behind them. 

"So that's the eccentric roommate." Adora giggled, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "Yeah, no shit," Catra spat again, "You should probably just leave, I'm not in the mood now." She folded her arms. 

Adora furrowed her brows. "Seriously?" Adora retorted. How much did Catra really want her, if something so small could detail her intentions. She just nodded in response, and went back inside her room, shutting the door so Adora couldn't follow.

The blonde stood alone in the kitchen, dumbfounded, feeling like she'd made a huge mistake wasting her night like this. She went home, solemnly thinking about what could've been.


End file.
